Light and Dark
by Jojo1228
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan face a dark secret, and their world is forever changed.
1. Creature

Light and Dark

Teaser: This takes place during Episode III, just after the battle of Coruscant

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Star Wars, or any of the characters

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan Kenobi scanned the skies of Coruscant, searching for his former Padawan, Anakin was supposed to have been back two hours ago!

_He's been late before, but never this late!_

Anakin had either lost track of time again or had been seriously hurt. Obi-Wan turned around jut as the door slammed open.

"Anakin!" he heard himself shout. Anakin had a pained look in his eyes, and Obi-Wan sensed he was in excruciating pain. Suddenly, Anakin cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. There were two tiny puncture wounds on his neck. Obi-Wan gasped.

_Oh, Force._

He suddenly remembered a film he'd seen with Anakin after he'd turned 15. The film described creatures, who left two tiny puncture wounds on their victims' necks. The film had been so scary, that Anakin had nightmares for five weeks after that. Could Anakin be turning into one of the creatures from the film? Obi-Wan raced to Anakin's side and placed a hand on Anakin's left shoulder. He winced as Anakin screamed in agonizing pain. _It's like the slightest touch puts him in even more pain than he's in. _He carefully lifted Anakin off the floor, closing his eyes when Anakin screamed louder from the intense pain. He set Anakin down on one of the couches and covered him with a blanket, leaving his head exposed. He asked, "Can you hear me?"_  
_

"Yes." Anakin whimpered, barley managing to speak. It tore at Obi-Wan's heart.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Anakin's pain continued to escalate, leaving Anakin unable to speak. However, he could still communicate through thought.

_I only really remember being knocked into an alleyway, a sharp pinch in my neck, and a growing pain which spread out from my neck._

"I understand. Is that why you were so late?"

As the pain continued to grow, Anakin barley managed to shake his head no.

_I only would've been a couple minutes late if this hadn't happened._

Obi-Wan suddenly felt Anakin's heart begin to beat very fast. Too fast. Anakin could no longer communicate at all. Not sure what to do Obi-Wan tried to comfort his friend by saying, "Everything will be fine, I promise." A second later, Anakin's heart stopped beating, his blue eyes closed, and his breathing stopped. For a minute, Obi-Wan thought the pain had killed Anakin, but he sensed something was off. His bond with Anakin hadn't severed. He opened Anakin's right eye and shone a bright light directly over it. Surprisingly, Anakin's pupil retracted from the light.

_His pupil shouldn't be getting smaller if he's dead, and I should have felt my bond with Anakin sever the second he died! _

Obi-Wan realized that the creatures from that film really did exist, and Anakin would probably wake up soon. Not wanting to see what would happen next, he covered Anakin's head with the blanket and laid down on a couch across from him. He fell asleep a couple hours later, waiting for any sign of life from Anakin.

**Author's Note: Pretty suspenseful for a first chapter, huh? Stay tuned for more.  
Anakin: Please review this story. We're all in this together. No flames, please. I've had enough of that with the prequel trilogy...  
Me: Thanks.  
Obi-Wan: I'd appreciate it if you'd spend more time on this story and not on your others.  
Me: Sure. I've just been suffering from writer's block.  
Anakin: Yeah, it took you over a month between updates last time!  
Me: I've also been trying to revise my first two chapters, to be a bit more...  
Padme: Descriptive?  
Me: Thanks.  
Anakin: Why'd you make it seem like I died? It just make the story ten times creepier.  
Me: For one thing, it's supposed to be creepy. Secondly, you sort of die in the movies anyway.  
Anakin WHAT?! (eyes go wide)  
Me: Well, Emperor Palpatine was gonna kill your son, Luke. (singsong) Spoiler Alert! (normal voice) Anyway, you were watching, and suddenly, you grabbed the Emperor from behind. Your bones were even lighting up! You threw him down a reactor shaft. You bravely sacrificed yourself saving your son. Oh, man. IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! And you should have seen your face. It was so pale, and...  
Padme: We get it! Move on!  
Me: (laughs nervously)  
Anakin: How long have you known this? -_-  
Me: Almost a year.  
Obi-Wan: No wonder you knew us!  
Me: _Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry... Behind these Hazel Eyes..._  
Anakin: Here we go again. This is Anakin Skywalker, signing off for Jojo1228.**


	2. Shock

Author's Note: Yes, this is a Star Wars vampire story.  
Anakin: You pretty much said that at the end of the last chapter!  
Me: Oh, yeah. (laughs) On with the show!

Chapter 2

Anakin's eyes snapped open. He was first aware of an absence of pain, and perpetual darkness. _No wonder it's dark, someone put a blanket over my head. _He quickly threw the blanket off his head and noticed he could see well in the dark, much more clearly than before, as if his eyesight had gotten better in the time he'd been out.  
_It was late afternoon when I lost consciousness, now it's the middle of the night._ Anakin looked around and saw Obi-Wan asleep on a couch a few feet across from him. Then, he suddenly realized he didn't need to breathe.  
_I must be crazy. _ He said to himself, thinking the sudden tightness in his lower right arm was starting to get to him. Anakin tried to sit up, but his reflexes had somehow gotten much faster. He sat up faster than he meant to and ended up flipping over the couch.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of a loud impact. He looked over to where Anakin had been laying, and saw him, sprawled out on the floor. Anakin was moaning, and looked slightly confused.  
_Whatever happened, it sounded like it hurt!  
_Obi-Wan got up and walked over to Anakin, wondering what had truly happened to his friend.

* * *

Anakin lay sprawled out on the floor, taking in the past several hours of his life. _Okay, I was bitten by something, suffered severe dizziness for a couple minutes, barley managed to get back to the Jedi Temple while suffering from excruciating pain, went unconscious from the pain, woke up in the middle of the night, realized I don't have to breathe, and just now flipped over the couch. What's wrong with me? And why is my glove so tight?  
_He sat up again, much more carefully this time as Obi-Wan knelt by his side. He noticed a worried look in Obi-Wan's eyes as he asked, "Are you alright?"  
Anakin replied, "Yeah, but I think I'm going crazy."  
"Why's that?"  
Anakin was reluctant to voice his concerns, especially the breathing problem, but he decided there was no point in lying. "My eyesight's gotten much better in the time I've been out, my reflexes have gotten much faster, there's a tight feeling in my right arm, and I don't think I need to breathe anymore."

* * *

Obi-Wan shuddered. He knew everything Anakin had said was true, but he didn't want to scare him half to death. He didn't even know the full extent of Anakin's transformation. He said, I don't think you're crazy, but if you still think you are, try splashing cold water on your face."

* * *

Anakin sighed. He hadn't really wanted to see what he had become, but he knew he'd have to find out eventually. What if he'd become something horrible? He kept his eyes tightly shut as he stepped into the refresher. He splashed cold water on his face and counted to ten.  
Then he opened his eyes.  
He was truly shocked by what he saw.  
Anakin looked almost exactly as he had before, but he now had big black leathery wings that grew out from his back. The tips grew just over his head. The ends stopped just above his hips. They were about 24 feet in length. He looked down and noticed something even more shocking. He didn't see the motion of a beating heart. His left hand shot for his neck, and he checked for a pulse. There wasn't a pulse. His jaw dropped in shock, and saw his eyeteeth had grown into long fangs.  
_What the heck is happening to me?!_  
By now, he could no longer stand the tight pain in his right arm. In one flash of movement, he ripped the glove off. His biggest shock of that night came when he saw his own right arm.  
It was real, not metallic.  
He screamed, then fainted from the shock.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them.**  
**Anakin: Next time, can we please not end with me being unconscious?**  
**Me: That can be arranged.  
Obi-Wan: Can we also turn off this movie?  
****Me: One minute, alright?  
Vader:(on-screen) I HATE YOU!  
Anakin: Did I really just say that?  
****Me & Padme: Yeah you did. -_-  
(Vader lights on fire)  
Everyone: (screams)  
****Anakin: HOLY FREAKING SITH!  
(everyone gasps)  
Me: Anakin! Just because you're on fire does _not_ give you permission to cuss!  
****Anakin: OH, SO NOW YOU'RE LANGUAGE SENSITIVE?!  
Me: Haven't you known that?!  
Anakin: Says the girl who once said boys were sick...  
****Me: (clamps hand over Anakin's mouth) MOVING ON! Padme can you do the review notice?  
Padme: Please review for the author. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames.  
Me: Otherwise, expect a lengthy PM from me about how this is my first fic and how much work I've personally put in to this.  
Anakin: ****!  
****Obi-Wan: Anakin, watch your language! There could be little ones reading this!  
Anakin: It's not like you're the one becoming a cyborg Sith apprentice!  
****(They get into a pillow fight)  
****Me: Oh, boy. WILL YOU TWO STOP WHACKING EACH OTHER WITH THOSE PILLOWS?! I HAVE TO SLEEP TOO!  
Anakin: Do. Not. Look. At. The. Screen.  
Vader: (on-screen) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: (sticks up middle finger and points at the Emperor) IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONNA HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!  
****Anakin: And you yell at me for using language?  
Me: It's a long story.  
Anakin: You should tell us.  
Me: This is Jojo1228 signing off.**


	3. Flight

Light and Dark

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support you've given me. I appreciate your support.

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan was alarmed when he heard Anakin scream and started to worry when he heard Anakin impact with the floor for the second time tonight. He ran to Anakin's side and saw just why he fainted. He had wings, but Obi-Wan knew wings were the least of Anakin's problems, his right arm was somehow real again, his scar had disappeared and is eyeteeth had grown to resemble fangs. Obi-Wan knelt down and put two fingers on Anakin's neck to check his pulse and quickly pulled his hand back. Anakin had no pulse, and his skin was ice-cold.

_What in the world happened to him?_

Obi-Wan decided to let Anakin sleep through the shock and carried him back to the couch. Then, he pulled out every book he could find. He skimmed through every page, taking notes that matched Anakin's symptoms, just hoping that it was only temporary. But he only found information in fictional books.

_Why would Anakin's symptoms only appear in fictional books?_

Obi-Wan decided to do more research in the morning. Right now, he was more concerned about Anakin. Would his new condition have any effect on his behavior? Obi-Wan soon fell into a fitful sleep, silently hoping that the next day would be better.

* * *

Anakin woke up thirty minutes later. He hoped that the events of past few hours had just been a nightmare, but quickly sensed that it hadn't been a nightmare.

_Why do these things happen to me?_

His mind quickly flashed back to Geonosis, three years prior, and the pain he'd felt when he'd lost his arm. Now, he glanced at his arm, made of flesh and bone, not metal and wires. It still shocked him, but not as much as before. He somehow sensed that he would have to live with this for the rest of his life. Then he remembered the wings. He wanted to know wether he could fly, but there was a slight chance that, even with wings, he might not be able to fly. It was overwhelming! He moved a short distance away from where Obi-Wan had fallen asleep and warily began flapping his wings. He felt his feet leave the ground and realized he was flying! He wrote a quick note explaining where he would be in case he was still gone when Obi-Wan woke up. Then he picked up his glove and put it on, but not as tight as before. Anakin walked over to the window, felt the wind playing with his hair, and hesitated a few moments before jumping. He immediately started flapping his wings, as if it were an inborn instinct, and felt his wings catch the wind.

_I don't know how I lived before, this is amazing!_

He suddenly took in a breath for the the first time since he'd woken up like this and was almost overwhelmed by a million unique scents. He only recognized a few of the scents, but one scent called to him in particular. He exhaled and flew towards Padme's apartment on 500 Republica. While he was flying, he noticed he could see passerby hundreds of feet below him. He soon saw Padme's apartment and suddenly realzed that he had no idea how to actually land.

_Okay, I just gotta keep my feet level with the ground until I land. Simple, right?_

Unfortunately, Anakin soon discovered that his idea wasn't as simple as he thought it would be. On landing, he tripped and fell over onto a couch which fell over from the impact. Anakin winced as he heard the sound and hoped that the sound hadn't woken up Padme.

* * *

Padme woke with a start. She heard a loud crash and her eyes snapped open. Her first thoughts turned to her unborn child. What if this was yet another assassination attempt? Without any regard for her own safety, she went to check for any damage. Thankfully, there was no real danger. But she did see a man with wings, sprawled out on the tipped-over couch. She suddenly saw the glove her husband wore to hide his mechanical right arm. Then she recognized the man's light-brown hair, and his blue eyes were all too familiar.

"Anakin?"

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your support, despite the fact that I'm not the world's best writer.  
Obi-Wan: Don't forget to rate or review, but don't flame, otherwise, it won't be pretty.  
Anakin: If I have to live another day with a sprained wrist, I am personally gonna strangle someone!  
Me: You're just saying that 'cause you actually tried it!  
Anakin: LIKE I'M THE FILM DIRECTOR!  
Me: Darth...  
Anakin: Jerk...  
Me: Sith...  
Anakin: Nerd...  
Me: Vader...  
Padme: Enough fighting! Can we at least not do this tonight? 'Cause I could show this video of you two singing _Let It Go_ to the whole world.  
Me & Anakin: Truce!  
Obi-Wan: Come on you two can't be _that _bad...  
Padme: Trust me, it's so bad, it's actually funny. (plays video)  
Me and Anakin: (off-key) _Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore..._  
Me: Okay, I get it! We were horrible!  
Anakin: Let's just film it again later, without the earbuds.  
Me: Great idea.  
Anakin: But, first, don't kill me when you find out I read the rough drafts to Chapter 4.  
Me: Okay, I'm fine with that as long as you don't reveal it to everyone at school. My social life's miserable enough right now! And that video won't help.  
Obi-Wan: Yeah, but you did post those blooper videos.  
Anakin: And they've gotten... (checks YouTube) 4 MILLION VIEWS?!  
Me: One thing you gotta learn about people on my planet, they love senseless violence.  
Ahsoka: (comes indoors) Hey Skyguy! Congrats on becoming an internet sensation!  
Anakin: (facepalms) Blame Jordan here.  
Me: Anakin! You're not supposed to reveal your first name!  
Anakin: Just be thankful it wasn't your last name. (runs out the door)  
****Me: Yeah, this is Jojo1228, signing off. ANAKIN GET BACK HERE!**


	4. Nightmare

Light and Dark

**Chapter 4**

"Anakin?" Padme had to wonder wether the man in front of her was really her husband. After all, her husband didn't have wings, he had a scar by his right eye, and his right arm was mechanical.

"I've had better days," he said as he stood up. Padme automatically knew from the sound of his voice that it was Anakin.

"What happened to you?" she asked, wanting to know if this was even possible. She had last seen him only eight hours ago.

* * *

Anakin suddenly found himself in a difficult position. He wanted to tell Padme what had transpired, but he didn't want to scare her. In the end, he decided there was only one option. He picked up his glove, which had been ripped off in the botched landing attempt, and put the couch back into position. "You should sit down." he told her, "It's kind of a long story." She sat down next to him, and looked expectantly at him as he began his narrative.

"I was wallking back to the Jedi Temple when I was knocked in an alleyway. I could see that my attacker was human, only he had wings, and fangs. He must have bit me, because I remember a sharp pinch near my jugular vein. I don't remember much after that. I experienced severe dizziness for the next munute or two, even after the sucking sensation stopped. Then the dizziness formed into a slight pain that originated from the bite. I just started walking again, I thought that if I got to the Temple, I could get a healer to look at it. but it grew worse a I kept moving, and slowly spread to the rest off my body. By the time I reached Obi-Wan's room, I was in excruciating pain. Even the slightest touch put me in worse pain than I was already in. Eventually, it reached a point where I just lost conciousness. I woke up a few hours later. Somehow, my eyesight had gotten much better in the time I'd been I noticed I didn't have to breathe. I tried to sit up, but my reflexes had gotten faster, because I somehow ended up flipping over the couch. Obi-Wan had been sleeping, and I guess the impact was loud enough to wake him up. I told him about my symptoms. I thought I was going insane at the time. Then he suggested I splash cold water on my face. I have to admit, I didn't want to see what I'd become at the time, but i just looked anyway. The wings were a bit of a shock, as well as the fangs, but finding out my right arm was real again was a huge shock. I fainted from the shock. When I woke up a while later, I found out I could fly. I flew here , and, well, you know the rest." Anakin looked up as he finished his story, not knowing what effect his new condition would have on his life.

* * *

Padme could only stare at her husband. What he had just described had been exactly like some of the legends she'd heard growing up. The legends were supposed to be fictional! If the legends were real, then why did it happen to Anakin? "I heard legends about this stuff when I was growing up," she said.

He said, "Tell me."

"They described creatures, called vampires, who attacked lone travelers at any given time and sucked their blood. Most of the time, the victims were found dead. The few who surived only appeared once or twice before disappearing. Eyewitnesses described them as having big, black wings, long fangs, and pale, ice-cold skin."

"If I have pale skin, then I haven't noticed it yet."

"That's because most eyewitness accounts were from attacks that happened in broad daylight. According to legend, vampires are nocturnal, only a few attacks happen in broad daylight, but they typically stay away from Jedi. There a couple warning signs of an impending attack. They usually follow their victim's path a short distance away, and they gaze hungrily at their victims. Adults are frozen at the age they are turned. Children age slower than normal until they reach adulthood. There is no known cure." she said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice, knowing that she would age naturally, while Anakin would forever remain twenty-four years old.

* * *

Anakin could only stare at her in shock. Padme had just delivered the worst news he could hear. Not only was he now a blood-sucking creature, but he was also immortal. Padme, even if she survived chilbirth, along with Obi-Wan and his child would grow old and die, while he would live forever. "How about we just go to bed? I'm kind of tired anyway." Anakin lied. He was actually well-rested for the first time in days, but he needed time to think.

He was soon laying in bed with Padme. She had fallen asleep within a few minutes. Anakin thought deeply about what she'd said. He thought about biting her, making her immortal, but quickly decided against it. If he did it now, there was a chance of Padme being pregnant forever. He soon fell asleep.

Anakin was dreaming. He saw Obi-Wan, but he was lying prone on the ground, and his eyes were wide with fear. Anakin ran to his side, checking him over for wounds. He felt his still heart drop when he saw two tiny puncture wounds on Obi-Wan's neck. Anakin realized Obi-Wan was turning into a vampire. Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes, and asked, "Why?" Anakin suddenly realized he was the reason why Obi-Wan was becoming a vampire.

Anakin woke up, drenched in sweat. He knew he'd just had a premonition. He reached over and gently shook Padme awake, saying "Padme?"

"Ani? What's going on?" she asked, half-awake, half-asleep.

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare about Obi-Wan. I'll tell you when I return."

Padme nodded in understanding and Anakin ran out onto the balcony. He breathed deeply as he leapt off the balcony, making sure Obi-Wan was still human. He reached the Jedi Temple within minutes. Anakin landed sucessfully this time, by slowing down before his feet touched the floor. He was thankful that Obi-Wan was still mortal. Then, as the sun began to rise, he got an idea.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to the noise of ripping fabric. He saw the first rays of dawn pierce through the open window. Then he saw Anakin tying a cloth around his mouth. The rising sun revealed Anakin's skin had become paler than its usual shade. Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin and asked, "What are you doing?"

Anakin removed the cloth from his mouth and said, "I had a nightmare.

"Tell me about it."

"I saw you. You were so scared, and you had two tiny puncture wounds on your neck."

Obi-Wan gasped. He remembered how Anakin had two tiny puncture wounds on his neck before his transformation.

Anakin continued, "You looked straight into my eyes and asked, 'Why?' I think you meant that I bit you. Then I woke up."

Obi-Wan stared at his friend in bewilderment. He didn't believe Anakin would bite him, but he remembered Anakin's uncontrollable aspect.

"I'd only do it if you were mortally wounded and If there was still a chance. Other than that, I wouldn't dream of it."

For some reason, Anakin's words didn't offer Obi-Wan much comfort.

**Author's Note: Happy Star Wars Day everyone! I had a great day!  
Anakin: If by great you mean sitting around bored most of the day and then sobbing uncontrollably for five minutes, then yeah, great day.  
Me (turns on _The Imperial March) _I meant a great day for typing! Besides, it's not like I'm the one who murdered my former mentor!  
Obi-Wan: She's got a point, you know.  
Ahsoka: I don't think it helped that she watched _Revenge of the Sith _just prior.  
Padme: She did also turn on _your _death scene.  
Anakin: (shudders) I looked _hideous_!  
Me: Relax, will you. I think you were still handsome.  
Anakin: (rolls eyes) Girls. I will never understand girls.  
****Ahsoka: I could say the same about boys.  
Anakin: Sheesh.  
Ahsoka: Remember to rate and review, but unless you want to be Public Enemy #1, don't flame.  
Anakin: Anyone want to watch _Twilight_?  
Me: Since when have you been a Twi-hard?  
****Anakin: Since two weeks ago.  
Me: Alright! This is Jojo1228, signing off. **


	5. Fear

Chapter 5

"Anakin, you don't have to gag yourself every time you're around me. It might have only been a dream," Obi-Wan said, trying to comfort Anakin. But he was trying to himself calm with the realization that, if Anakin was right, he could expect to have Anakin's condition.

"No, it wasn't a dream. I know when I have a premonition."

"How long does it usually take for your premonitions to come true?"

"Anywhere from a day to a month."

Obi-Wan gasped. He only had a short time left to really live. And yet he'd still be alive, just a little less... normal. He asked, "Is it permanent?"

Anakin said, "Unfortunately, yes. I found out from Padme last night. Not only is it permanent, but it also stops the aging process."

Obi-Wan said, "So basically, that means we'll be immortal?"

"Well, you're not, but I am, and if my dream comes true, you will be."

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin in shock. If Anakin's premonition ever came true, they would live forever, while the people around them would grow old and die as the years did a terrible dance around them. Personally, he didn't see why anyone would want to live like this. He asked, "What else did you learn?"

"Nubian legends called them vampires. They only really attack lone passerby, but they typically stay away from Jedi. You can tell they're going to attck because they'll follow a short distance behind and stare at you they'll knock you into a dark area, bite you, and suck your blood. Only a select few live to tell the tale."

"And you're one of the select few."

"Yes, but those who survive become vampires. Children who are bitten age slower than normal until they reach adulthood. Adults are frozen at the age they're turned. There's no known cure."

With those words, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would never experience being a human agian. He would never enjoy life, become a silver-haired man with age, or ever celebrate another real birthday. He suddenly remembered Anakin's dream. If that were to ever come true, he would be the exact same way. All he could do was be extra wary until then. What if Anakin were to lose contol? He remembered Anakin's solemn promise, and hoped his friend could keep that promise to the best of his ability.

* * *

Anakin fidgeted in his seat. It was only a week later, and Anakin and Obi-Wan were on anotherr mission. After the Jedi Council had found out about Anakin's conditon, they'd had him thoroughly examined by healers, who had determined there was no cure. He'd had a special cloak made for himself, designed especially to hide his wings, which he'd discovered could fold whenever he wanted.

Now he was flying towards Alderaan to search for any signs of the Separatists. They hadn' been seen or heard from since Obi-Wan had destroyed General Grievous on Utapau. However, Anakin continued to be plagued by the same premonition, and now he saw Alderaan's landscape oustide a hangar window. He knew it could happen any day. They would spend a week there until clone reinforcements were deployed.

Thankfully, Padme would be here with them on business. Obi-Wan had revaled to Anakin he knew of their marriage, and was a little shocked when he'd learned of Padme's pregnancy, but he agreed to keep their secret. "What's the estimateed landing time?" he asked. He was sitting in between Obi-Wan and Padme on a small freighter. Many of the other ships were being searched for Separatist spies, and no one wanted to risk the three people being mistaken for Separatists.

"We'll be there at 0200 hours," Obi-Wan said. Their hyperdrive was disabled, and the trip was taking longer than he would've liked. He decided he might as well just sit back and enjoy the last half hour of the flight, which wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. Even though the events of the past week had changed him considerably, he was still the same impatient man he'd been prior to his transformation. For some reason, no one seemed as wary of him as they had been. In fact, now they regarded him with more respect. _Maybe it's becaue I'm one of the few people who have actually survived this._

The last half-hour of the flight passed quicker than normal for Anakin. But, then again, he wasn't the same person he'd been. He was amazed at the remarkable beauty of the landscape, and if it weren't for His recent premonitions, he might actually enjoy it.

"Anakin, try not to focus on your anxieties. We have a job to do," Obi-Wan said. Anakin knew he must have read his thoughts.

"Understood, Master," Anakin stated simply. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his mind.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were making final preperations to begin their search. They would take speeders to multiple locations around the planet. At the end of each day, the pair would stop at a rendevous point and camp there for the rest of the night. Despite Anakin's objections, the two had decided to split up. That way, they would be able to search all of the suspected locations much faster. Anakin had just finished packing the necessary supplies when he sensed Obi-Wan's approach from behind.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Is it your dreams again?"

"Yes. Now I'm seeing us in a hangar, right here on Alderaan."

"I have to search a hangar., and it's one of our rendevous points, but it might be a day or two before either of us gets there."

"I just hope it's not gonna happen this week."

"I hope not. So, I guess I'll see you at the rendevous point then?"

'See you then."

Obi-Wan turned and left on his speeder. Anakin left shortly after Obi-Wan disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Obi-Wan saw Anakin approach on his speeder. Ten hours had passed since he'd last seen him. So far, none of the locations he'd searched had turned up any Separatists, or any clues to their new location for that matter. He could already tell that Anakin's search had turned up no new information. He still couldn't help but ask, "Any luck?"

"Nothing," Anakin said. "Either they're covering up evidence that they were here, or they aren't here."

"I don't believe they've gotten that smart."

A couple minutes passed in relative silence, before Anakin got out his sleeping mat and said, "I'm gonna get some rest. Wake me up if I have that dream again."

Obi-Wan could see that, even though his friend was nocturnal, Anakin still preferred the daylight. He'd tried it once, but he hadn't enjoyed it. (Why would anyone want to be nocturnal?!) Obi-Wan stayed awake for a few more minutes, taking in what might be the last night of his human life. As he got his own sleeping mat ready, he heard Anakin muttering in his sleep. _He must be having that dream again. _He walked over to Anakin's makeshift bed, and gently shook him awake, saying, "Anakin, wake up."

Anakin's eyes snapped open, and for a second, it seemed as if he were slightly confused. Then it all came rushing back to him. "Obi-Wan? Am I glad to see you."

"Was it worse?"

"It wasn't about you this time. It was my wife."

"Padme?"

"Yes. I saw her turning into a vampire. Then I saw the three of us flying through the sky. Just before I woke up, I saw two young children, a boy and a girl. The boy looked a lot like me, and the girl looked a lot like Padme."

"Twins."

"Twins?!"

"Based off your desciriptions, I'd say so."

Anakin nearly fainted, but managed to keep himself from collapsing. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin hadn't known he was expecting twins before. He asked, "Did you not know?"

"When Padme revealed she was pregnant, she made me promise not to use the Force to check. I guess she wanted us to be surprised when the child was born."

"You don't have to tell her you know."

'I'm not going to tell her."

"I'll see you in the morning then?"

"If I haven't already left by then."

Obi-Wan lay down on his sleeping mat and soon fell asleep, not knowing if tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

Anakin arrived at the second rendevous point late in the afternoon. There were still no signs of any Separatists, but Anakin was beginning to see why this planet was suspected of being of being a Separatist hideout. He sensed  
Obi-Wan's presence from inside the hangar, but it seemed slightly different. He looked inside and felt his heart sink when he saw Obi-Wan's prone form lying on the floor. He ran to Obi-Wan's side and checked him over for injuries. He suddenly felt his heart beat once.  
There were two tiny puncture wounds on Obi-Wan's neck.

Me: Cliffhanger! I really wanted to post something today because of Anakin's birthday. Happy Birthday Anakin Skywalker!  
Anakin: I can't believe I'm 24. I'm getting old. Please R&R, but no hater comments.  
Padme: I think this is one of your longest chapters.  
Obi-Wan: I've read the drafts for the next two chapters, I think Chapter 7's gonna be even longer!  
Me: I think so too.  
Ahsoka: (reads my drafts) Wow. That's really desciriptve. (starts crying)  
Anakin: C'mon. It can't be that emotional. (reads) Oh my God. (starts sobbing)  
Me: It was written straight from the heart.  
Padme: You know what's ironic?  
Me: What?  
Padme: The fact that you were listenig to _Human _by Christina Perri while you were finishing this.  
Ahsoka: I thought this was a vampire story.  
Me: It is. I just had to sing along! Besides, it's not like I'm the one who was screaming _Monster_ at the top of my lungs!  
Anakin: What's wrong with that?!  
Obi-Wan: It got old after a while.  
Anakin: Well, Jordan's the one who keeps singing _Let it Go_ over and over again!  
Me: Alright! WHO WANT'S CAKE?  
Everyone: Me!  
Me: That's what I thought. This is Jojo1228 signing off.


End file.
